


I Love You

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Potter! Diam!” bentak Draco. Bocah itu makin frustasi melihat Harry tertawa kecil dan nyengir. Gertakannya tidak membuat sang savior itu mundur. “I love you,” geramnya. “I love you too,” sahut Harry tanpa beban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Title                : I Love You**

**Characters     : Harry, Draco, Remus Lupin**

**Summary       : “Potter! Diam!” bentak Draco. Bocah itu makin frustasi melihat Harry tertawa kecil dan nyengir. Gertakannya tidak membuat sang _savior_ itu mundur. “ _I love you_ ,” geramnya. _“I love you too,”_ sahut Harry tanpa beban.**

**Genre(s)         : Humor**

**Chapter(s)      : One-shot**

**Warnings       : Just for fun. Slightly AR.**

**Disclaimer      : Harry Potter bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

            Murid-murid tahun kedelapan keheranan ketika Remus masuk kelas mereka. Seandainya professor berambut coklat yang dihiasi uban itu tidak membawa setumpuk buku dan jurnal di tangannya, mereka tidak akan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

            “Tugas apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan?” Remus gantian memandang murid-muridnya. Dia tak menyangka akan memasuki ruang kelas umum yang siswanya sedang sibuk dengan perkamen dan pena bulu mereka.

            “Essay Professor Snape,” jawab Harry singkat.

            “Simpan tugas kalian. Sekarang waktunya Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam,” tukas Remus tegas. Dengungan segera menyambutnya ketika dia melangkah menuju meja guru.

            “Professor, sekarang bukan waktunya pelajaran Anda,” sahut Hermione.

            “Sekarang kelas Professor Snape,” sambung Draco lirih.

            Remus mengerutkan kening. “Tidak, sekarang jadwalku.”

            “Jadwal Anda tadi setelah Sejarah Sihir,” kata Harry. “Tapi Anda tak ada. Karena itu kami kira Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kosong.”

            “Aku mengajar kelas empat,” ujar Remus, mengingat-ingat.

            “Kami tadi mencari Anda. Sekarang kami harus mengerjakan tugas Professor Snape,” balas Draco. Dia menegakkan bahu.

            Jadwal terbaru memang baru dibagikan tadi pagi. Sepertinya ada perbedaan antara jadwal yang sudah dibagikan pada murid-murid dengan jadwal di ruang guru.

            “Kami harus mengerjakan tugas ini, Sir,” lanjut Draco pelan. Sejak kembali ke Hogwarts dan mengulang kelas tujuh bersama anak-anak tahun kedelapan lain, bocah kurus dan pucat itu memang jadi pendiam. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa sang rival yang menyelamatkannya dari Fiendfyre, Harry, kerap mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

            “Kalau tidak selesai, Professor Snape akan memberi tugas essay tambahan sampai jari saya keriting,” keluh Ron.

            Murid yang lain bergidik. Rupanya perang tidak mengubah mantan kepala sekolah mereka jadi lebih ramah. Snape masih sama galak dan menakutkan seperti sebelum perang.

            Remus mengeluh dalam hati. Jadwal yang sudah tersusun rupanya masih belum bisa dilakukan sepenuhnya. Anak-anak tahun kedelapan masih mengikuti jadwal lama. Kacau jadinya. “Baiklah. Sebagai gantinya, kerjakan essay tentang cara menghadapi naga mengamuk. Cari mantra dan penjelasannya. Minimal sepanjang 30 senti perkamen. Kumpulkan dua hari lagi di kantorku.”

            Gumaman kembali terdengar. Sebelum keluar kelas, telinga sensitif Remus menangkap gerutuan Draco.

            “Tugas lagi! _I love you, Sir_ ,” tukasnya pelan namun sarkastik. Sepertinya anak laki-laki berambut pirang nyaris putih itu benar-benar sebal.

            Remus kembali menghampiri meja guru. “Kau bilang apa, Mr. Malfoy?”

            Beberapa murid tertawa. Mereka yang duduk dekat Draco mendengar perkataan anak itu dengan jelas.

            Wajah Draco memerah. “Ti-tidak bilang apa-apa, Sir,” tangkis Draco cepat.

            “Aku ingin kau mengulangi ucapanmu sebanyak lima kali di depan kelas,” perintah Remus dengan kalem. Meski wajahnya tenang dan nada suaranya menyiratkan keramahan, dia juga bisa usil. Berteman dengan para Marauders membuatnya tahu cara menjahili orang, seperti saat dia membuat permen karet meluncur secepat peluru ke hidung Peeves. “Atau kau lebih memilih tambahan essay sepanjang 180 senti?” Tidak ada system poin untuk anak-anak tahun kedelapan. Jika ada pelanggaran, para guru akan memberi mereka tugas tambahan.

            Dengan enggan Draco maju ke kelas. “ _I love you!”_ cetusnya ketus. Wajahnya tertekuk.

            Murid-murid yang lain menutupi mulut mereka dengan tangan meski suara kikikan terdengar sama-samar. Beberapa murid berdiri.

            _“I love you_.”

            Ron melambaikan dua jarinya dengan gaya berlebihan. Wajahnya sumringah melihat mantan musuhnya itu menderita di depan kelas.

            _“I love you.”_

            _“I love you too.”_

            Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Harry sudah berdiri dan maju sampai di tengah-tengah kelas, beberapa langkah di depan Draco. Ada yang terdiam dan ada juga yang malah tertawa mendengar balasan Harry.

            “Potter! Diam!” bentak Draco. Bocah itu makin frustasi melihat Harry tertawa kecil dan nyengir. Gertakannya tidak membuat sang _savior_ itu mundur. “ _I love you_ ,” geramnya.

            _“I love you too,”_ sahut Harry tanpa beban.

            “Professor,” Draco berpaling pada Remus yang ikut nyengir bersama murid-murid yang lain. “Bisakah saya melakukan hukuman ini tanpa gangguan?”

            “Kau merasa terganggu?” Remus balas bertanya.

            “Ini era kebebasan, Malfoy. Aku bebas mengatakan apapun yang aku inginkan,” kata Harry.

            “Aku benci padamu!” ujar Draco masam.

            “Lho, kau sudah bilang kau mencintaiku sebanyak empat kali,” tangkis Harry.

            “Itu untuk Professor Lupin,” gertak Draco.

            “Sayang sekali, Professor Lupin sudah punya istri. Sudah punya satu anak pula,” kata Harry dengan nada suara yang menunjukkan simpati.

            “Sekali lagi kau bicara yang melenceng, Mr. Malfoy, kau harus mengulangi kata-katamu dari awal. Dihitung ulang,” sela Remus kalem.

            Kawan-kawan dua siswa itu bersorak. Harry tersenyum lebar.

            “Ini tidak lucu, Potter!”

            “Aku tidak melucu. Aku benar kok, menyukaimu balik.”

            “Kau!”

            “Mr. Malfoy!”

            _“I love you!”_

            _“I love you too, Malfoy_.”

            Sejak insiden di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Harry tak sungkan untuk mengekor Draco secara terang-terangan, sedang mantan _Death Eater_ muda itu lebih berhati-hati dengan lidahnya.

            Remus tak heran mendapati gunungan Cokelat Kodok di kantornya. Dia tahu siapa pengirimnya meski tak ada nama di secarik perkamen yang hanya ada kalimat “Terima kasih, Professor Lupin” dengan tulisan tangan berantakan.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

            


End file.
